A gift has been sent so far from a sender to a receiver in accordance with customs such as a summer gift, year-end gift, and New Year's card. In general, a sender selects a desired gift out of various kinds of gifts in a department store or the like while estimating the taste of a receiver in an allowable price range and sends a selected gift to the receiver.
However, the gift selected by the sender is not always useful for the receiver. In this case, a problem occurs that the sent gift is very wasteful because it is not used by the receiver at all or it embarrasses the receiver. Therefore, means and a method for effectively solving the problem have been earnestly desired so far.
In a gift season for summer gifts or year-end gifts, a gift corner has been set so far in a department store (seller side) in which various kinds of gifts such as drinks, dairy products, and marine products have been arranged. A sender selects a gift at the gift corner and presents the selected gift to a receiver via a distributor by using the sending service of the department store. Then, the receiver receiving the gift from the distributor sends a letter of appreciation to the sender through communication means such as a telephone or postcard.
The custom of presenting a gift is one important factor for keeping a smooth human relation. Realistically, however, a gift sender, gift receiver, and gift seller respectively have the following problem.
That is, a sender has a problem that he (or she) must go to a department store and select a desired gift out of various kinds of gifts at the department store. Therefore, a problem occurs that this is very troublesome for the sender. Particularly, because many senders come with a rush in a gift season, there is no time for each sender to steadily select a gift. As a result, even when there are a plurality of receivers, the sender selects the same gifts.
Moreover, a problem occurs that a gift is very unprofitable because, even if the gift is sent to a receiver with much effort, the receiver does not use the gift since the gift is not suitable for the taste of the receiver and it is difficult to use the gift.
In this case, there are some department stores that respectively provide a service in which an unnecessary gift can be replaced with other useful gift. However, replacement of a gift is very troublesome for a receiver because the receiver must go to the department store of the gift and perform a complex replacement procedure.
Moreover, when a receiver is absent at a gift delivery date, the receiver must request redelivery of the gift to the distributor of the gift. That is, because a receiver have not been able to receive a gift so far in accordance with his (her) condition, this has been lacking in convenience. In this case, there may be a receiver who wants to reject a gift sent from an unfavorable sender. In this case, however, it has been difficult to reject the gift so far because the gift has been delivered by a distributor.
Moreover, a receiver receiving a gift generally gives thanks to the sender through communication means such as a telephone or postcard. In fact, however, a problem occurs that a mental burden is forced on a receiver because communication is troublesome for the receiver or it takes a lot of time for communication as the number of gifts increases.
Furthermore, a store in a gift season has a problem that costs such as labor cost and space cost increase because it is necessary to secure a space for setting a gift corner and increase the number of store clerks and moreover, operations (replacement, stock control, and sales control) due to gift replacement requests increase. Moreover, the delivery cost increases when a receiver is absent.